Teen Titans : Alpha Mind Games
by Toffy
Summary: Trajedy strikes the Titans Alpha, but is all hope lost? As a member seems lost forever, how will the remaining Titans cope? Rate and Review please.
1. Part 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Mind Games – Part 1

The familiar siren had rung out throughout the Tower and the Titans Alpha had jumped at the call. With the usual enthusiasm and energy that usually accompanied a mission, all seemed quite normal, just another day, just another mission, just another criminal waiting for the capture.

"We're here to take you down Nostisia!" Phoenix called out as the before mentioned criminal stood on the edge of a waterfall. The other Titans stood beside her, but to their surprise, Nostisia didn't look scared, or even angry, he looked quite overjoyed.

"Think again Titans, your minds can play funny tricks on you." He grinned, before there was a flash of light and four of the Titans were overcome by pain in their eyes. As they rubbed their eyes in some effort to regain their sight, Li growled, lunging at the criminal who had made a mad dash to get past them, knocking Taiyou off his balance. Li made a grab for Taiyou, forgetting about Nostisia momentarily, his friend was more important, but he was just out of reach. He barely had time to notice a flashing green patch that was on his uniform, before he slipped over the edge. Phoenix's eyesight came back just in time to see Taiyou fall into the raging water.

"TAIYOU!" She screamed, making a dive for him, but she found three pairs of hands holding her back.

"GET OFF ME!" They shook their heads gravely.

"Phoe, its too dangerous, those currents will kill you." Li said sternly, but Phoenix didn't care.

"We still have time to save him! Let… Me… GO!" As she struggled, and the other Titans tried to calm her, Nostisia slipped away.

"I'm sorry Phoe." Isis whispered, before lightly touching the back of her friend's neck, causing the blood to run cold, slowing the flow and causing her to slip into unconsciousness, for a short while at least.

"Lets get her home." Li said quietly, scooping her up. Isis looked down the waterfall, as Zeru hugged her momentarily before following Li.

"Damn it Tae. Damn it." The sky boy said as he took his first few steps away from the edge, Isis couldn't help but think the same thing as she followed her friends back to the Tower.

Coughing could be heard off the shore of the main river of Jump City, with in the forest of the city Taiyou lay, just coming to and coughing up the water in his lungs. He wiped his forehead with a shaking hand, looking at the back of it to see water droplets as well as traces of blood. He scrambled to see his reflection, touching his face, which was scratched slightly, his body seemed to be the most affected, bruises and cuts littered his form.

Though appearances can be deceptive. For it was not his body that was the most affected.

"Wha- what happened? Who am I?"

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn! Now go review!**


	2. Part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Mind Games – Part 2

As Phoenix came too she found that she was in her room, awaking groggily on her bed. As the memories of the afternoon flooded back to her she held her head, resisting the urge to scream out her pain. Instead, she shook, before falling forwards onto the covers and weeping, no sobbing, her balled fists curling around the sheets, gripping them so hard her knuckles turned white underneath her gloves.

How could this have happened? How could she have let it happen? She raised her head, her fingers clawing at her eyes in despair, before the glistening of the glass in a photo frame caught her eye through her fingers. She got up shakily, walking to the shelf upon which the photo stood. It was a simple enough picture, the five of them, standing around and laughing. It had been taken at the summer carnival at the Academy. Isis was clutching a gigantic panda stuffed animal that Zeru had won her, he looked rather proud of himself as he stood next to her, a big grin on his face as Li hugged them both round the shoulders, the three of them laughing together, yes even Isis. But the portion of the picture that had caught her eye the most was the two standing next to them. She and Taiyou stood, she was smiling happily as she rested her head on Taiyou's shoulder as he grinned at the camera.

She remembered how happy that day had been, how they'd all laughed, how she'd smiled, how she felt whole as she stood beside Taiyou, her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled, but then she thought how she'd never feel whole again, how she'd never see him smile, how she'd never hear his voice, never see him again. She'd never be able to tell him that she loved him, never find out if he felt the same, no, she'd never feel whole.

"Taiyou…" She whispered, tears running silently down her face as she fell to her knees, the photograph clutched to her heart as she wept.

It felt like he'd walked for days, but in truth it had been just a few hours, though the midday heat was fierce and the discovery that he could control fire and heat had not been a welcome one at first. He had to learn how to control it and after a while had managed to lower the fire with in him to a degree that wouldn't cause him to pass out from heat exhaustion.

He racked his mind for an inkling of who he was, what had happened to him, where had he come from, but his mind did not betray anything and it served to do nothing but give him a headache with a large side order of disappointment.

After a while he came across a café of some sort, and walked in. The patrons barely gave him a glance as he headed for the toilets. In an effort to clean himself up he washed his cuts and dried them with tissue paper, before washing his face more thoroughly. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror he could've sworn for a brief moment that he saw a black and white mask flash in front of his eyes before disappearing once more. He shook his head, splashing his face with more water as the image slipped to the back of his mind once more.

"Any luck yet Li?" Zeru asked once more and Li shook his head.

"It's a long shot anyway. The water's probably fried his communicator." They didn't know why they had decided to keep searching for Taiyou. It had been almost a week now, and the police had declared that it was most likely that he was dead, but perhaps it was their strong bond of loyalty and friendship that kept them searching for their missing member.

"Keep trying anyway." Isis said sadly, her icy tone had become a lot softer lately, but it was only due to the fact that a more dull and saddened tone had taken its place. Zeru barely lifted off the ground anymore; he walked everywhere and hadn't cracked a joke since before their mission. Li had taken to trying to lock onto Taiyou's communicator signal and only took breaks when absolutely necessary. Phoenix however barely came out of her room. The Titans hadn't seen much of her for days and each day when they tried to coax her out of her room that got the same, simple reply – "No. Go away."

They'd given up on trying to coax her out now. They left food by her door in case she got hungry, but it was barely touched, perhaps a few mouthfuls at best, nothing more and the past few days the food hadn't been touched at all. This had aroused the suspicion of the rest of the Titans and Isis was sent to her room yet again to try and talk to her.

"Phoe? Phoe are you ok? You have to eat something, Taiyou wouldn't have wanted you to starve yourself to death." When she didn't get a reply she got worried and keyed in the emergency override code, only to find Phoenix's room empty. She ran back to the common room where the boys turned to look at her.

"Guys, Phoe's gone."

"We didn't even check up on her." Zeru said as they clambered into the T-Car.

"She could've gone days ago. We haven't spoken to her in days, no wonder the food we've left her hasn't been touched." Isis said, her voice quiet and concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Li said calmly, trying to reassure himself more than anyone. Zeru and Isis could only hope that he was right.

After days of searching, Phoenix came upon what she hoped was the place in which she'd find Taiyou. She'd grieved at first, but something had begun to burn within her, making her search for him and leave the Tower, it burnt so strongly and she got so caught up in it that she had forgotten to tell the other Titans.

But right now, she was too focussed on the doors in front of her to care. She stepped into the diner and sat at the long table in the middle.

"Can I take your order?" The bored waitress asked, Phoenix replied absentmindedly.

"A glass of water please. Oh and a ham sandwich please, can I have brown bread?" She said quietly and the waitress nodded, before stalking off leaving Phoenix to mull over what exactly she was doing.

She was sure that something had to be wrong, Taiyou would've come straight back to the Tower if he was ok, thus he could not be ok.

"Hey Leo! One ham sandwich when you're ready." Something about that sentence caught Phoenix's attention. _'Leo? Wait, Tae's brother's name was Leo… It can't be…'_

**Poor Phoenix... Ooooooo is it Taiyou? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Mind Games – Part 3

The waitress brought over Phoenix's order and after she had muttered her thanks her curiosity got the better of her. She waited for the waitress to walk away before craning to see into the kitchen. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Taiyou standing at the counter.

It took a while for his shift to end but as it did, Phoenix was waiting for him at the back door of the diner. She had reasoned that, if Taiyou wasn't responding to the name Taiyou, and that he hadn't returned to the Tower, then he must've been sick, but as she had seen that he didn't seem ill, she had to reason that he had lost his memory. At first she had panicked, but upon remembering that Taiyou was now answering to the name of Leo, she felt that there was hope as he was using a name from his past. He may not have realised this, but at least it was a start.

"Hi." She said brightly as he appeared, carrying some crates for his boss as a favour.

"Hi." He replied, briefly looking at her, but only for a split second, not long enough to register her in his mind.

"Need any help with those?" She asked, this caused him to stop and to try and look at her from around the crates, finding this hard to do he accepted her offer and, after she had taken some he managed to see her face.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. Whoever she was she was pretty, though it was unusual for someone to wear a mask… Wait… He tried to recall the image from earlier, but it would not come and so he was left looking at her slightly sheepishly now as he followed two steps behind her to round the back of the diner.

"Any sign yet?"

"Quit bugging me Ze and I can keep checking." Li muttered as he tried to keep an eye on the monitor on the dashboard as well as on driving the car.

"Li's right Zeru, we've just got to sit tight." Zeru nodded, normally he would've argued with them, but this wasn't normal times. He and Taiyou had been close, probably not as close as him and Li, but they were still best buds and Phoenix, well Phoenix was like a big sister to him.

"We just gotta find them you guys."

"We know Ze, we know." Isis said quietly, leaning forward to put a hand on his arm from her position in the back seat and he smiled back at her, glad of the small amount of comfort the small gesture gave.

"Thanks for the help, ummmm…"

"Phoenix." She tried her best to shake off the disbelief that she was having to prompt him with her name.

"Well thanks, Phoenix. The name's Leo." He smiled at her as her mind screamed _'You're name is not Leo, its Taiyou!'_ She smiled back. She had thought about telling him everything, about his powers, the Academy, the Tower, but if he had lost his memory, which it seemed he had, she didn't want to frighten him with so many extraordinary details at once. She had to take it slowly, piece by piece.

"Nice to meet you."

He'd offered to walk her home but she'd said that she was travelling in the area and that she hadn't picked out a place to stay. Taiyou, or rather 'Leo' had offered to show her the best place he knew to, after all it was where he was staying, and they had begun to walk there. They'd talked about random normal stuff mostly, but when Phoenix asked about his parents Taiyou couldn't reply.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything before a few days ago. I just remember waking up in some woods." Phoenix looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"I'll try to help you remember." He looked at her and when he did she saw something she hadn't expected to see.

Fear. He was scared. Scared, tired and alone, well she'd experienced what that felt like.

She raised a hand to his face, forgetting all about the current situation. She touched his cheek and as she remembered and thought of pulling her hand away she saw that he didn't look shocked or surprised, but thankful, looking at her softly as they stood, so close in the cold night's breeze beneath the lights of the motel.

As they inched together and they both closed their eyes they leaned in to kiss, though at the last moment Phoenix turned, pulling her head away and scrunching her eyes as if she were hurt. 'Leo' was caught slightly by surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't kiss you." She said quietly. "I'm sorry." Though as she looked at his face he didn't look too hurt, just quietly understanding.

"That's ok, we don't have to."

"No, I want to, it's just, ever since I first met you… This afternoon-" She added hastily, trying to keep up the charade. "- I felt like there could be something between us, but not like this." A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her comfortingly.

For a second she thought it was **_her_** Taiyou hugging her, comforting her, making her whole once more, but it was only a second and she was alone once again, with Taiyou so close, yet so out of reach.

**What's around the corner? And what exactly has happened to Taiyou? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Part 4

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Mind Games – Part 4

Taiyou watched as Phoenix slept on the bed of the room he'd been staying in, sitting in a chair in the corner, just watching her rest, nothing more. She was a complete stranger to him, yet she had said she would help him remember and he got this feeling that she would, just watching her sleep seemed so familiar, yet he knew he'd never seen her before.

As she awoke, blinked back the fogginess and looked at him he smiled.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked gently and she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, did you sleep?"

"Yeah, for the first time in days." It was true, something about her being there comforted him, made him feel less afraid, he trusted her.

"Look, I have to go to my shift, if you want to stay here, that's ok." He was trying not to mumble but whether or not he'd managed to pull it off was another matter entirely. She was nodding and smiling so at least she seemed to have understood what he said.

"Thanks." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him with a snap.

As soon as she was sure he was gone her faced dropped into a frown. How had Taiyou lost his memory anyway? She sat there for a silent moment, contemplating this before her communicator crackled into life.

"Phoe? Phoe are you there?" She was glad Taiyou had gone she didn't want to scare him any further by him thinking she'd been lying.

"Yes I'm here."

"Thank God." She could've sworn that had been Isis' voice, but she hadn't really thought Isis would have concerned God when she had problems.

"Where are you? Have you found Tae?" Li asked and Phoenix thought that if this had happened during their first week together they would've asked why she'd gone off like that.

"I'm in a motel. Yes I've found Tae. He's lost his memory though, doesn't remember a thing." There were sounds of disbelief in the background as Li replied.

"That explains the flashing green thing I saw on his uniform."

"What flashing thing?" Phoenix asked and Li had to explain himself.

"Just before he fell when Nostisia bumped into him, I saw a flashing green patch on his uniform." Phoenix glowered.

"You guys track down Nostisia, he'll have a way to get Tae's memory back."

"What are you going to do Phoe?" Zeru's voice asked, though it was obvious to all.

"I'm going to stay with Taiyou and try to get him to remember." With that the conversation ended, but Phoenix would have some of her own explaining to do. She barely had time to replace her communicator on her belt when the door reopened.

"You lied to me." Taiyou said angrily. His face was full of rage, but Phoenix could see the fear in his eyes, the confusion in his mind. "YOU LIED TO ME!" She winced as he shouted, "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!" Phoenix felt slightly scared now, but she knew that Taiyou was more frightened than she was; she just had to get through to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you-"

"WHO ARE YOU REALLY? WHO SENT YOU AFTER ME? SOME FREAK SHOW SCIENTIST IN A WHITE COAT?"

"No. No! Nobody sent me. I am Phoenix, just like I said I was. I didn't want to scare you-"

"Scare me? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE ME? YOU LIED TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!" Phoenix was on the verge of tears now, she'd never seen him like this, when he'd found out about Pyro he'd been angry with her, but not like this.

"Look, my name is Phoenix. I'm the leader of a group called the Titans Alpha. You're part of my team, you're name's not Leo its Taiyou-"

"THIS IS INSANE!"

"Listen to me! Your name is Taiyou and you're a part of my team. We all have powers, me Isis, Zeru, Li and you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU'RE SAYING." Taiyou growled through gritted teeth, making his way to the door. Phoenix had tears streaming down her face.

"So if you can't believe me and you can't trust me then how come I know that you can control fire? How come I know that your favourite colour is red? How come I know that you like to dunk chips into chocolate milkshake?" Taiyou turned around at this, his face questioning, he didn't tell anyone that, that was his most embarrassing flaw.

"And how come I know that you have nightmares at night, where there's a little boy beside you that you're fighting to protect and no matter how hard you fight to protect him, he always leaves you." Taiyou was looking at her now, his face pale and eyes wide. How could she know so much about himself that he was still learning?

"How do you-"

"You can trust me Taiyou. I'm your friend." He saw her concerned face, the tears that glistened on her skin. "You once asked me if I trusted you and I said that I did, I still do. It's your turn to trust me Taiyou. Please, let me help you."

**Will Taiyou trust Phoenix? Will Things ever be the same again? Find out next chapter.**


	5. Part 5

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Mind Games – Part 5

He still couldn't get over the fancy digs she had going on here. The 'Titans Tower' _'Catchy'_ He had thought as she led him through what she said had been his home, their home with the other Titans that he'd yet to meet. He'd tried to listen as she spoke on her communicator to them, but he hadn't caught what had been said. She'd left him with old photos and mission reports.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she reappeared, he wasn't sure what to say.

"All these missions, all these victories. They make us sound like heroes."

"Yeah I guess it does. You're one of them don't forget." He looked at a mission report about a fire that had been in a block of flats in which they'd had to rescue families that were trapped inside.

"I don't think I can live up to that." Phoenix looked at him with a gentle smile.

"But, you already have." He looked at her as she smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder for a moment before going to check on the other Titans again, leaving him with the old photographs.

"How is he?" Zeru asked as Phoenix met them by the car in the garage as they arrived back at the Tower.

"Ok, I've left him looking at our old mission reports and some old photos. Did you get the cure?" Li grinned.

"Right here." He was clutching a small vile of a clear purple liquid. "It should give him his memory back, could cause him drowsiness though." Phoenix nodded, as Li handed her the vile and they walked back into the main Tower.

"Do you mind if I do it? Its just, he trusts me, I don't want to get him angry or scared again by suddenly turning up with you guys." The other Titans nodded, understanding Phoenix's request and proceeding to the main room where they would be out of the way.

Taiyou couldn't believe what he'd read, it all seemed so extraordinary, but the photographs of the criminals, the mission reports, it had all definitely happened. As he sat looking through the photos he let the images wash over him, not trying to remember as Phoenix had promised she would cure him. He didn't know what made him trust her, it was just this odd feeling that he felt he should and that he just somehow knew he could trust her with his life.

As she returned he spotted the needle with some clear purple liquid in the syringe behind it.

"Is that what's going to make me remember?" He asked, looking back to the photos and Phoenix nodded.

"It should do. Though you might like to know that the guy that did this to you is behind bars now." Taiyou nodded quietly.

"That's good to know." He looked at a picture of five teenagers, two of which he recognised, one of course was himself, the other was the girl he was entrusting his memory with now. The group was at some sort of carnival, their happy faces seemed to bore into his eyes, but more so the two faces that struck him, causing him to think of the night before when he and Phoenix had almost kissed, but she'd pulled away.

"You know yesterday, when you said that, when you first met me, you thought something would happen between us?" Phoenix was blushing slightly, but Taiyou was too busy looking at the photo to notice. She stepped closer to him to look at the photograph.

"Did you mean me, or him?" He asked, pointing at the photo and as Phoenix looked at it her face softened and her blush faded.

"My Taiyou's in here." She said, placing her hand gently over his heart as she smiled at him "He's my best friend, and he means the world to me, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him." Taiyou nodded and rolled up his t-shirt sleeve, allowing Phoenix to give him the injection.

As the liquid dispersed into his blood system Taiyou felt all of his nerves convulse, pain reached the back of his mind as it felt like it was exploding. It was over as quickly as it started and as he came to his senses he found that he was clutching onto Phoenix for dear life, she seemed as though she'd been taken by surprise and was trying to keep him standing.

"Hi." He grinned at her in a slightly goofy way as she smiled back.

"Hi." He continued to grin for a moment before he slumped in her arms, as she tried her best to stop him from dropping to the floor. _'Could cause him some drowsiness try flipping unconsciousness!' _She thought to herself as she dragged Taiyou over to his bed, somehow managing to get him onto it and pulling a blanket over him. She looked at him for a moment, glad to have her Taiyou back, she'd known it the instant he'd looked at her, hell somehow she knew he was back when she'd found herself suddenly in a head lock.

"I'm glad to have you back Tae. I really am." She whispered quietly, going over to his desk and picking up the carnival photo, looking at it and smiling before holding it to her heart like she had done days ago as she'd grieved.

"I truly am."

**Awwww a bit of heartfelt fluff never hurt anyone LOL. And so ends the tale entitled - Mind Games, stay tuned for a rather long chapter coming up.**


End file.
